HBP Ergänzung für Erwachsene
by HermyBookworm
Summary: Spoiler Band 6 ! – ERWACHSENENVERSION von HBP – Was JKR nicht erzählt hat... einige Ergänzungen zu den Chaps von HBP! In sich geschlossene Kurzgeschichten! Rating M! Dazu gibt es noch eine Rahmenhandlung extra mit trating Hinter verschlossenen türen
1. Prolog oder Spinners End

**Hinter verschlossenen Türen**

Spoiler Band 6 – ERWACHSENENVERSION von Chapter2 HBP– Was JKR nicht erzählt hat - Narcissa erbringt eine Gegenleistung für den Zauberer-Eid

**Autorin**: (hüstel) - Schmierfink: HermyBookworm

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins! Charakter, etc. sind aus „Half Blood Prince" und gehören JKR.

**Spoiler**: HBP schon gelesen? Ideale Gelegenheit HBP noch mal zu lesen?

**Rating** : M

**Warning**: Vorsicht hier geht es hauptsächlich um Sex; auch angedeutet slash!

**Prolog – oder Chapter2 - Spinners End**

Sie atmete heftiger, während sie hastig den Abhang hinauf kletterte.

Der hinter ihr grün aufleuchtende Fluch brachte sie dazu sich nach ihrer Schwester und deren Opfer umzudrehen. Nur ein Fuchs, kein Auror, keine Gefahr. Bella hatte das Tier zielsicher getötet. Sie kletterte schnell weiter, doch Bella holte sie ein.

„Cissy – Narcissa – hör' mir zu – „

Sie achtete kaum darauf was sie sagte. Es war immer wieder das Selbe – seit Stunden. Aber sie hatte entschieden. Sie würde Severus Snape um Hilfe bitten, koste es was es wolle. Jetzt wo Lucius nicht mehr da war, war er ihre letzte Hoffnung Draco zu schützen oder ihm zu helfen die Aufgabe des Lords zu bewältigen.

Sie bekam kaum mit was er sagte, so erleichtert war sie, dass er zuhause war.

Aber sie sah seinen Blick. Abschätzend und musternd – eine Sekunde zu lange auf ihrer Figur. Und ein unübersehbar falsch-freundliches Lächeln in Richtung ihrer Schwester.

Sie schwitze leicht und sie war sich sicher sein tiefes Einatmen zu hören, als sie an ihm vorbeiging.

Schön, vielleicht hatte sie etwas, dass sie ihm als Gegenleistung anbieten konnte, wenn er nur Draco schützen – ihm helfen würde.

Wäre doch nur Bella nicht mitgekommen. Und dann war auch noch diese Kreatur da – dieser Wurmschwanz – wie alle ihn nannten.

Severus ließ ihnen Elfen-Wein bringen und schickte Wurmschwanz in andere Räume. Sie stürzte dem Wein hinunter und er beruhigt und berauschte sie ein wenig – gut es würde ihr helfen.

Bellatrix unterbrach ihren Versuch ihr Anliegen vorzutragen und beschuldigte Severus erneut, nicht vertrauenswürdig zu sein, doch er nahm es mit zynischem Humor und Gelassenheit hin.

Danach ging alles sehr durcheinander. Sie weinte, sie flehte und dann stimmte er tatsächlich zu ihr zu helfen und willigte sogar ein einen Zauberer-Eid zu leisten.

Bella war immer noch misstrauisch. Und fragt was Severus als Gegenleistung wolle, denn kein Slytherin könne wohl so selbstlos sein.

„Halt den Mund Bella – was es mich kostet geht Dich nichts an. Das kläre ich mit Severus allein" entfuhr es ihr ungehalten.

Sein anzüglicher Blick, der kurz von ihrem Dekolleté zu ihren Lippen flackerte und dann zurück zu ihren verweinten Augen, sagte alles.

Es war ihr nur recht, wenn sie ihm gefiele.

Severus war ein durchaus attraktiver Mann, Lucius schon eine weile weg und der Elfen-Wein hatte ohnehin eine angenehm erregende Wirkung auf sie. Bella hatte den Blick wohl nicht mitbekommen, aber sie willigte endlich ein den Eid zwischen Severus und ihr zu verbinden.

Sie fragte sich gerade wann er wohl seinen Lohn einfordern würde, als er sich an ihre Schwester wand.

„Bellatrix, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass das Funkeln in deinen Augen bedeutet, dass Leichen deinen Weg hierher säumen?"

Bellatrix schnaubte ungehalten, nickte dann aber.

„Nur ein dummer Fuchs unten am Abhang."

Er nickt nur, rief Wurmschwanz und schickte beide nach draußen den Kadaver zu beseitigen.

Er wolle kein Aufsehen erregen und auch Füchse starben nicht einfach.

„Wann möchtest Du... „setzte sie an, aber unterbrach sie.

„Sofort"

o

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie kommen würde.

Aber er hatte vergessen wie verführerisch sie roch.

Er hätte nicht darauf bestanden eine Gegenleistung von ihr zu bekommen, aber wer war er, ein so offensichtliches Angebot auszuschlagen. Er war schließlich Junggeselle.

Und es war auch etwas Genugtuung dabei.

Sie war Lucius Frau und wie oft hatte Lucius „Gegenleistungen" von ihm gefordert, als er noch nicht das Mal trug.

_Lucius Malfoy hatte ihn in den Kreis gebracht. Damals war es sein sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen zu ihnen zu gehören._

_Aber unter Slytherins ist nichts umsonst und Lucius hatte für ihn gebürgt – „den Kopf hingehalten" – dafür hatte er ebenfalls „den Kopf herhalten" müssen. Der Blonde hatte keine festen Vorlieben in sexueller Hinsicht und so hatte er sich gern von dem Jungen als Gegenleistung oral verwöhnen lassen. Als er bemerkte, dass dunkelhaarige Junge mit der schlanken, fast zierlichen Figur davon ebenfalls erregt wurde, hatte er ihn eingeführt in die sexuelle Welt unter Männern. Dann hatte er zuweilen auch „den Hintern herhalten" dürfen._

Als sie anfing die Köpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen unterbrauch er sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung und setzte sich in seinem Sessel zurecht, so wie Ihr Mann es immer getan hatte.

Er sah die Erkenntnis in ihren Augen aufblitzen – gut das ersparte ihm eine Erklärung.

Er wollte nicht mit ihr schlafen und sie erkannte es ganz offensichtlich, denn sie ließ sich ohne einen weitern Kommentar vor seinen Sessel sinken und fuhr mit ihren Händen seine Schenkel entlang in Richtung seines Schritts.

Er genoss den Ausblick in ihr Dekolleté und auf ihre zarten vollen Lippen.

Auch er war angeregt durch den Wein und ihr Anblick und die Hände die sich so talentiert an seiner Hose zuschaffen machten ließen ihm das Blut in Richtung Lenden schießen.

Als sie endlich den Stoff beiseite gezogen hatte streckte sich ihr seine bereits halb erigierte Männlichkeit entgegen.

Sie beugte sich vor, griff mit einer Hand danach und umschloss die Spitze mit ihren feuchten, heißen Lippen.

Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und rutschte ihr ein Stück entgegen und stöhnte tief auf.

Sie entließ ihn kurz darauf und sein nur steifes Glied wippte ihr entgegen bevor sie es erneut tief in ihren Mund aufnahm.

Diesmal beherrschte er sich und ließ sich nur nach hinten in den Sessel fallen.

Sie fuhr mit sanftem Druck ihrer Hand den Schaft hinauf, entließ ihn zwischen ihren Lippen und leckte aufreizend über seine Spitze.

Sie war gut, dass musste er zugeben.

Er vergrub seine Hände in ihrem blonden, seidigen Haar und sie bearbeitet ihn mit steigendem Druck und Tempo.

Ihre Hand, Zunge und Lippen bewegten sich in einem harmonischen Rhythmus.

Er spürte wie er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte und es dauerte nicht sehr lange da ergoss er sich mit einen erneuten tiefen Aufstöhnen in ihren Mund.

Er war für einen Moment fast weggetreten.

Als er wieder klar denken konnte, stellte er mit einer gewissen Befriedigung fest, dass sie wohl alles geschluckt hatte oder aber sie hatte seinen Erguss unauffällig verschwinden lassen.

Es war ihm egal.

Er richtete seine Kleidung half ihr in ihren Mantel ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen und begleitete sie zur Tür.

Dort kamen ihnen Bellatrix und Peter entgegen.

Er erlaubte sich ein kleines zufriedenes Grinsen.

Perfektes Timing!

Er ignorierte die fragenden Blicke, scheuchte Peter hinein.

Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von den Schwestern und schloss die Tür.

Sollte doch Narcissa die Fragen ihrer Schwester beantworten.

o

Soo, wenn ihr bis hier her gekommen seit, dann sagt mir unbedingt wie ihr es findet! ENDE oder tbc?

(Mir reicht auch ein :-) :-:-( Hauptsache ich weiß wie es ankommt!)

Ich habe aber auch noch mehr Ideen. Ob Ich die wirklich umsetze weiß ich noch nicht – kommt auch darauf an, wie dieses Kapitel ankommt!

Auf jeden Fall würde es aber KEINE komplette Neuerzählung von Band 6, sondern eine „erotische Erweiterung"!

Sozusagen, dass was „hinter verschlossenen Türen" passiert. Kleine Episoden über das Sexleben, welches uns JKR in ihrem Jugendbuch verschweigen musste!

Ich folge dabei dem Motto „ein bisschen Bi schadet nie".

Es ist also auch ansatzweise slash.

Und – wenn es weiter Kapitel gibt – dann werden die vermutlich aus Harrys sicht sein und er wird erstmal eher ein Beobachter.

Als feste Paare gibt es nur die im Band 6 beschriebenen.

Aber wer da Ideen hat oder auch schon fertige Kapitelteile kann sie gern einbringen.

Ich hab auch nix gegen Kritik und Anregungen Vielleicht ja auch jemand Lust zum Beta-lesen oder sogar ein Co-Autor zu werden, da dies meine ersten Versuche sind!


	2. Erwischt bei den Weasleys

Ergänzungen für Erwachsene

**Autorin**: (hüstel) - Schmierfink: HermyBookworm

**Disclaimer:** Nix meins! Charakter, etc. sind aus „Half Blood Prince" und gehören JKR.

**Spoiler**: HBP schon gelesen? Ideale Gelegenheit HBP noch mal zu lesen!

**Rating** : M

**Warning**: Vorsicht hier geht es hauptsächlich um sexuelle Inhalte

Spielt nach Harrys Besuch in der Winkelgasse!

(Kann mir bitte mal jemand die Kapitelüberschriften der deutschen HBP Ausgabe schreiben?)

Erwischt

Harry war aus seinem Zimmer geflüchtet.

Die Zwillinge hatten Ron das Angebot gemacht, dass er für sie die Kisten durchsehen und alles auflisten könnte und dafür würde sie ihm die Sachen überlassen, die er gern aus ihrem Laden gewollt hatte.

Die Langziehohren, deren Packung sie ja schon geöffnet hatten, hatte Harry zu seiner Auswahl genommen, so dass sie die umsonst mitnehmen konnten. Aber Ron wollte auch nicht, dass Harry alles auf seine Rechnung nahm und ihm dann schenkte. Und nun sah es im Zimmer aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld und da Ron sich auch nicht von ihm helfen lassen wollte, hatte Harry eigentlich nur im Weg gestanden.

Er warf im vorbeigehen einen Blick durch die Tür in das Zimmer in dem Ginny und Hermine schliefen und sah Hermine in ein Buch vertieft und Krummbein auf dem Schoß.

Er würde ein wenig fliegen gehen und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Schnatzjagt machen.

Im Wohnzimmer traf er auf Ginny, die mit Arnold, einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder in einem der Sessel saß. Bill und Fleur waren für Besorgungen in die Winkelgasse appariert. Da Ginny kurz auf sah fragte Harry sie, ob sie nicht Lust hätte bei ein bisschen Suchertraining mit zu machen. Ginny erklärte ihm, dass sie noch den Brief an Dean zu ende schreiben wolle und dann vielleicht nachkäme. Also ging er allein hinaus und zu Besenhütte um seinen Besen zu holen.

Er hatte gerade die Tür geöffnet, als er einen merkwürdigen kehligen und glucksenden Laut vernahm. Er drehte sich um, aber er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Achselzuckend drehte er sich wieder den Besen zu.

Er hatte gerade seinen Besen ergreifen wollen, als er durch das kleine verschmutzte Fensterchen eine Bewegung wahrnahm und gleichzeitig ein Wimmern hörte.

Erschrocken ließ Harry den Besen los und zog die Tür leise zu.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Wurde da gerade jemand gefoltert? Aber wer?

Das nächste Geräusch, welches er hörte war allerdings ein mädchenhaftes Kichern.

Harry war nun völlig durcheinander und lugte vorsichtig durch das kleine Fenster. Und was er da sah, verschlug im glatt den Atem.

Hinter der Besenhütte und halb in der Hecke daneben und dadurch den Blicken vom Haus aus entzogen, sah er Bill, der gerade an einer der entblößten Brustwarzen Fleurs knabberte, währen sie eindeutig ihre Hand in seinem Schritt hatte. Ein erneuter gequälter Laut von Bill versicherte ihm, dass hier niemand gegen seinen Willen gefoltert wurde.

Und nach anfänglich vermehrter Durchblutung seines Gesichtes konnte Harry jetzt sehr deutlich wahrnehmen, dass sich sein Blut nun an anderer Stelle zu sammeln begann.

Und als Bill auch noch Fleurs Rock hochschob und sich vor ihr niederkniete, womit Harry freien Blick auf ihren halb entblößten Körper bekam, glitt Harrys Hand ganz von selbst zu seiner anschwellenden Beule.

Fleur gab kleine halberstickte Glückslaute von sich, die Harry die Welt um ihn herum vergessen ließen. Als Bill von Fleur abließ und sie nun ihrerseits vor ihm in die Knie ging, um seine steil aufragende Erektion in ihren Mund aufzunehmen, da hatte auch Harry längst seine Hose geöffnet und sein hartes Glied befreit.

Während er weiter wie in Trance Bill und Fleur bei ihrem Liebesspiel beobachtete, massierte er sich mit sanftem Druck und steigender Frequenz seine Männlichkeit.

Er hörte wie aus weiter Ferne ihr Stöhnen und sah, dass sich Fleur nun wieder aufgerichtet hatte und sich die beiden gegenseitig verwöhnten und Bill wieder an Fleurs Brüsten saugte und knabberte. Und es dauerte auch nicht sehr lange und eine Welle von Glücksgefühlen überrollte Harry. Die heiße Flüssigkeit auf seiner Hand ließ ihn allerdings wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkommen.

Er hatte sich soeben einen runtergeholt und zwar während er Bill und Fleur beobachtet hatte.

Wie peinlich! Schnell ließ er die verräterischen Spuren mit einem gemurmelten „Evanesco" verschwinden.

Er hatte sich gerade die Hose geschlossen und den Blick von dem Pärchen gelöst, als die Tür zur Hütte aufgerissen wurde und er Ginny gegenüberstand.

Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

Dann aber war wieder ein verräterisches Stöhnen zu hören. Harry schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, während sich auf Ginnys Gesicht ein freches, und wie Harry bestürzt feststellen musste, wissendes Grinsen ausbreitete.

„Na, sind die beiden Turteltäubchen doch noch nicht in der Winkelgasse", fragte sie keck.

Dann aber sah sie prüfend an ihm herab und fügte mit einem Lächeln an: „Na wenigstens bist Du nicht so pervers wie Ron, den hab ich hier mit runtergelassenen Hosen erwischt, ein paar Tage bevor du und Hermine hergekommen seid."

Harry bemühte sich schnell seine Geschichtszüge wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er schnappte sich seinen Besen und murmelte ein „dachte erst da wird jemand gequält. Kommst du jetzt mit fliegen?"

Und schon war er, ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, an ihr vorbei gestürzt. Er hoffte inständig, dass Ginny nicht weiter auffallen würde, dass er schon vor einer ganzen Zeit nach draußen gegangen war. Und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass sie jemandem erzählte, dass sie auch ihn erwischt hatte.

Wirklich peinlich, da hatte er gespannt und war auch noch von Rons kleiner Schwester erwischt worden.

.oOo.

TBC? oder Ende

:-) für TBC oder :-( für lass es bleiben, es wird nicht besser!

Aber bitte schreibt mir doch ein kleines Review, ja?

So, kurz und knapp. Und da bin ich dann jetzt aber der eigentlichen Geschichte „Hinter verschlossenen Türen" voraus. Es wird hier also eine ganze Weile keine weiteren Updates geben, sonst komme ich mit den Handlungssträngen durcheinander, sorry!

Liebe Grüße HB


End file.
